


Out of the Starling City

by moishpain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moishpain/pseuds/moishpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak pays unexpected visit to Central City and finds a friend in Iris West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Starling City

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot ^-^' English is not my first language, please take it to consideration. 
> 
> Special thanks to Xan from helping me and being super patient.

Cold rainy days like that were rare in Central city.  The coffee shop  where Iris West worked was busy. Hot beverage and nice atmosphere became a haven for many people from the chilly weather outside. Iris had barely a break since this morning.

She didn’t complain.

Keeping her hands busy helped her to take her mind off things troubling her lately. It was in a sense therapeutic. She worked herself until she was so tired she didn’t have to think about anything but hot shower and comfy bed later.

It has been two weeks since she and Eddie broke up. Iris was the one breaking the relationship off, but it still hurt her. She really loved him. Eddie stood by her in the most difficult times. Her best friend almost died and lied in coma for nine months. But things got messy and they kept fighting over his work and they couldn’t seem to see eye to eye on the Flash either, causing only more fights. She needed a break. They needed a break. It was the best for them. Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about all the other possibilities, the things that she might have given up. In the end surrounded by these feelings she just felt sad and lonely.

Finally, after all the customers and staff had left, she stayed a little longer, like she did every time. Cleaning up everything necessary and making sure everything was right in place before locking the place for night. The exhaustion finally got to her and she sat into one of the big sofas and closed her eyes. She didn’t feel like going out to the rain yet.

As she sat there, the ring of the bell made her closed eyes snap open.

She forgot to lock the front door.

With the flash out in the streets she felt too safe for her own good sometimes. Iris hoped it was just a costumer who didn’t notice they were already closed. Perhaps it was the Flash, it wouldn’t be the first time this mysterious men in a red suit surprised her there.  

“We’re already closed.” She said turning to see who the unwanted guest was. Before she could get her eyes on the dark figure standing the door she heard a familiar voice.

“I’m sorry to bother you. I just didn’t know where else to go.”

Felicity Smoak was the last person Iris expected to see. She was soaking wet. Holding a big suitcase in one hand and a torn umbrella umbrella in the other.

“Felicity? What‘s going on. what are you doing here?” Iris couldn’t hide her surprise.

“I called Barry but he wouldn’t pick up his phone and nobody answered at S.T.A.R. labs either,” Felicity started to explain, her voice quick and sharp. The more she tried to say, the more words she just swallowed, “I know we’re not really friends, but I don’t know anyone else in Central City. I- I just really needed a break. From Starling City….Oliver ,Oh m-my god Sara. Everyone. There is just certain amount of emotional trauma I can take at once….” She kept mumbling, most of her words unintelligible, her hands shaking. Iris could occasional catch words like archers, hacking and emotionally unstable men.

“Okay, calm down. Take a breath. It’s okay,” Iris hugged Felicity, not minding her wet clothes.

Felicity just looked like she needed a hug and Iris couldn’t stand just watching people being sad. She always had this irrational need to make things better, even when she knew she couldn't. Felicity seemed to start crying or maybe it was a light panic attack so Iris just held her until the sobbing and shaking stopped.

“Coffee? Tea?” Iris asked softly.

“Tea would be nice.” Felicity smiled through tears. She started to get embarrassed for her little break down. She always had trouble with saying and doing the right things at the right time with the right people. It was almost as if her own mind was tuned to always embarrass herself to the finest.

“So what was it. Work? Boyfriend?” If you don't mind me asking," Iris asked gently, preparing some fruit tea for them.

“Bit of both.” Felicity admitted, glad she didn’t manage to revile all the Arrow secrets during her little break down. It would only put her team - and Iris - into unnecessary danger.

Iris could instantly tell Felicity didn’t want to go into any more details, so she didn't even bother asking for more information. Iris handed Felicity her cup of tea before sitting next to her on the sofa, the women facing each other.

“You know I get it. Can’t even count how many times I felt like running away from everything as fast as... as The Flash.”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile at the reference.

“You can stay at my place tonight, if you want. I live 10 minutes from here.”

“I don’t want to bother you. I mean I already _have_.. I don’t want to bother you  _more_. If you could point me to some acceptable hotel or something. I could stay there. Money is not a problem.”

“Hey, it's not about money. I just don’t think you should be alone. It's true that we're not that close yet, but now is as good a time to start getting to know each other as any. I think we could be good friends," Iris reassures, "And I’d be more than happy to have your company tonight."

Iris gave Felicity one of her warm smiles and it made Felicity feel so good. The hot tea with lemon and honey, calm atmosphere of the closed coffee shop. The rain outside didn’t feel so hostile anymore.  She felt like a person again.

Even though both women had a tiring day, each other’s company gave them indescribable energy. They stayed up until 3 am. Just talking about everything and nothing. They realized they had more in common than they first thought. They were both into fashion and loved old movies, listened to same music, read the same books. The list could go on and on.

Iris found out that Felicity’s company was way better to relax her mind and to give her some peace than any warm bath after exhausting day.

It has been a long time since Felicity had someone to talk with her like that too. It was as if the world stopped and everything was normal for a second.. A world were boyfriends and trouble at work were the worst problems.  A world where one of your only friends didn't end up with arrows in her chest.

Felicity and Iris fell asleep, cuddled into their blankets. It was Felicity's first night in months without any nightmares.

♥♥♥

 

The sun was out, bright and piercing in Central City. It has been two weeks since that rainy night and Felicity was still here. She had decided to declare this trip a holiday, although she stopped at S.T.A.R. Labs and helped them out a couple of times.

Hanging out with Barry, Caitlin and Cisco was nice. They made her feel like she was part of the gang. Not asking much about the reasons why she left Starling City. She was really grateful for that. She let Oliver and Arrow team know where she was and they understood. They knew it’s better to let her have her space now.

Every day at 7 pm, Felicity came to the coffee shop and helped Iris in cleaning up and locking the place, before they walked back together to Iris’ apartment. It was almost unbelievable how quickly the two of them became close friends.

It was one of those things that was simply meant to be.

Iris insisted on Felicity staying at her place. Felicity didn’t wanted to be trouble so at least she helped with rent while staying there.

Since Felicity came to Central city Iris felt much happier. She wasn’t sure what it was. Every day just seemed a little brighter. Coffee in the morning tasted better. School wasn’t so hard. Shifts at the coffee shop were less tiring. The world felt more welcoming. There was something special about Felicity. She wasn't like any of the other girls that Iris had ever met.

Felicity reminded Iris of her best friend, Barry, a lot. Felicity often said the same things as he would say. She was little awkward in conversation sometimes passionately talking about things Iris had no clue about. But it wasn’t only that. Her presents made Iris feel things she never felt while being with Barry or Eddie or anyone else. There was this strange excitement she felt every evening while waiting for Felicity to appear in the coffee shop. Often she caught herself smiling, remembering things Felicity said night before. Every time she got a text from her, she read it at least ten times. If it wasn't for the fact that Felicity was a woman, Iris wouldn’t hesitate for a second before saying that she was in love.

But, regardless of that, maybe she really was in love.

 **But what could she do about that?** She wasn’t sure if Felicity felt the same way about her. On top of that Iris knew Felicity left some troubling things behind her, leaving Starling City and she didn’t want to make things more complicated for her by confessing any of these feelings.  Especially when she wasn’t even sure what these feelings were.

Iris was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Felicity coming to coffee shop and standing directly in front of her

“Hey, what’s up.”

“Oh, you scared me.” Iris gasped.

Looking at Felicity standing there she felt silly about all these thoughts. She hoped Felicity wasn't one of those humans with superpowers that could read her mind.

“So, I think we need to decide on our great Friday night plans,” Felicity said dramatically, a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes.

“Oh, we should definitely do something crazy!”

♥♥♥

                                                                           

“I can’t believe we were considering going to a club.” said Iris with her mouth full of caramel popcorn.

Their big Friday plans turned into them sitting in bed, clad in their most comfortable pajamas, watching and criticizing movies with low ratings, surrounded by junk food and beer.

“I know, this is so much better.” Felicity agreed, taking a sip of her beer.

„Imagine, somebody actually reads these scripts and decides to give people money to make these kind of movies,"

“There are children dying with hunger in this world and instead, somebody gets paid for these horrible movies to be made. Doesn’t it make you sad?”

“I’m a journalist. I have to deal with sad things every day. This movie is like one of those things.”

Iris reached over to her more popcorn and her hand touched Felicity’s. She could immediately feel her heart going crazy. Fear flickered inside of her when she realized that Felicity might notice her acting strange. She needed to break that tension inside her so she stood up.

“I’m going to grab us another beer.” 

 

Felicity opened another beer. She could already feel alcohol getting to her head. She wasn’t used to drinking much lately.

And now she couldn’t stop staring at Iris and her own thoughts were uncontrollable. . It had been on her mind for quite some time. She couldn’t remember when the thoughts, the feelings, started exactly.

It was the way Iris always looked at her. Her beautiful smile and kindness that made her feel so warm. Not to mention, Iris was extremely attractive .With her dark eyes and perfect skin. The way she wore her hair. When Iris spoke Felicity couldn’t get her eyes off her lips. No matter how much she tried, Felicity just couldn’t stop these thoughts. She couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel kissing Iris.

All those feelings were so confusing for her. She was already old enough to have these things figured out, she thought. Yet here she was, looking at Iris like she had never looked at any other woman before.

Felicity was probably staring at Iris too much, for too long, too quietly, because she had finally noticed the intense stare directed her way.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Iris blushed, touching her lips thinking there may be some of the food left.

“No, you look perfect. ..I mean, your lips are … really sweet.”

“What?” ?” Iris laughed, watching Felicity so close to panicking. She was so adorable. 

“I mean,-- your hair smells so pretty.” She lost control of her mind and mouth.  “uh.. What?” Felicity wanted to die at the spot. “I can’t believe I just said all of that out loud.” She mumbled to herself feeling her cheeks burning. Iris was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“I – I was saying you look so gorgeous.”Felicity said, mentally slapping herself.  How is that making things better?

“Thank you.” Iris replied with amused and little confused look on her face. “You too… Look amazing. In that pajamas…”

“It’s not like I’m hitting on you. I’m not.”Felicity felt like she’s going to throw up soon.

“I’m definitely NOT hitting on you.” ," Felicity said again, before letting out the most artificial laugh Iris had ever heard. Every time she opened her mouth, Felicity felt as if she was making the situation worse than it already was.  She started shaking and her face went from red to pale white in seconds.

“Are you feeling okay?” Iris asked in concern, moving closer to Felicity.

“No! No, no. I think I need to go to the bathroom.” Felicity left the room with a super speed. She locked herself in the bathroom and just collapsed on the floor.

What was it about Iris that turned her, a grown up woman, into a hormonal teenager?  She hid her face in her hands. Trying to come up with something to make all the things she just said ok. Various excuses ran across her mind, maybe something like food poisoning or a temporal loss of memory. She felt herself getting lost in her miserable thoughts, sinking in embarrassment.

Iris took a deep breath, getting up from the bed and knocking on the bathroom door. “Is everything alright?” she asked with concern. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m ok.” There went her food poisoning plan.

“Will you please let me in?”

“Only if you promise me we won’t talk… you won’t let me talk. Ever again…”

“Ok. We don’t have to talk.”

Felicity opened the door and before she could say anything Iris gently put her hand on side of Felicity’s neck and kissed her.

 


End file.
